


Star Light, Star Bright

by Abarekiller



Category: star darlings
Genre: Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: All beautiful lights must one day fade into nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

I do not know what had happened next. My body moved on its own.

"Scarlet!" I dropped by her side, frantically looking at her downed body.

I don't know what I was doing; the other starlings would have told me it was a lost cause - that I should get out of there before it was too late. I couldn't leave her.

"Come on Scarlet, please wake up," my hands moved without my thinking, "oh please for the love of star, wake up."

"... sage...." A weak voice came from beneath me.

"SCARLET!" I cried out, my hands reaching out to her shoulders.

The young red head tried to cry out in pain, but only could make out a small whimper as blood pulsed out of her mouth to reward her for what effort she could manage.

"OH STARS! Scarlet, I'm sorry." I pulled my hands away; she tried to scream once more as she hit the ground. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

I did nothing. I couldn't do anything. I was scared.

"Sage..." Scarlet cried out in a rasp, her hand trying to rise up toward me.

"Scar!" my body grasped her hand tightly, "please stay with me. Please." Her hair and eyes that were once illuminated by her life was beginning to fade. "Come on, Scarlet, stay with me!" I cried out.

All the starling beneath could do was smile, "I...love you..."

"I...love you too," I smiled back at her, "That's why you need to stay with me."

I was only answered with silence.

"Scar?"

Nothing.

"Scarlet?"

Her smile had gone soft, the hand in my grip went limp. 

"no, no no no no no no nono"

Nothing; what light that had once outshined even a red giant, was now a shadow of its former self.

"Scarlet!" in panic I grabbed her shoulders. "come on, stay with me."

What had once been hope, but now there was nothingness.

"No, it can't be."

I knew it was too late, but my body moved on its own. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I didn't want to lose my final light.

"Please, please, please" I pressed on her chest one more time, "Please for the love on my star, come back to me." I continued to press on.

But nothing happened.

I stopped, my strength all buy run dry. My hands dyed in dark red that only reminded me of the light I had lost.

"Oh my stars. Why?" I shouted into my hands; I had ran dry of my tears around the third minute mark.

What if?

I looked down at Scar's lightless body.

Perhaps?

I picked her up by her lifeless torso.

Maybe if I?

I stared at those dim lips.

I closed my eyes and held my breath.

I kissed her.

I pushed away the thought of the metallic taste entering my mouth; and I kissed her with everything that I could.

A wish was a miracle brought to life. In school I had learned that that wishes was created by hope, and that hope could make the impossible possible. If there was one thing that I needed right now, was my hope. If there was one thing in life that I could ever wish for, I knew I had to make it count right this moment.

"Please, come back to me."

As I had finally ran out of breath, I pulled away from those scarlet lips that I had only dreamt about.

I opened my eyes slowly, smiling. "Scarlet...I..."

...

Nothing...

I just stared into the lightless eyes before me.

Of course, I should have known better. The only problem was that I did know better. I wasn't a young child anymore; of course it wasn't going to work. The light that created hope and miracles was gone, as empty as the void of space.

"Oh Star!" my voice broke, "I'm sorry, Scar. I am so, so sorry."

Nothing responded.

"I'm so sorry." I hugged her tightly to my body. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" my body started to rock as I cradle her in my arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The land was dying. The world was crumbling. The light, my light, had disappeared. Everything was disappearing into the vacuum of the black hole above. There would be no hope. There would be not wishes. There would be no miracle. This was the reality that I had to face. Everything that I had once known and love was being taken away from. Only one thing was left.

"Scarlet... I love you..."

I felt nothingness as my body was the last thing to disappear.


End file.
